You will never love me
by Sweet Pripper
Summary: "You never will love me, and we both know it," I whispered, "no one loves me." "That's not true." He said, pinning me against the wall softly. Before I could stop him, his beak crashed against mine.
1. Chapter 1

Private whimpered as he tried to crawl away from his awful brother.

"WHERE THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE GOING?!" Blue snapped, throwing his younger brother into a wall.

Private yelped as he felt his head bang against the wall. His vision faded slowly, feeling a flipper strike his face. He was kidnapped by his brother, so Blue could finish what he should've done years ago. *** Private opened his eyes with a whimper. He was still in the same place. On the floor. He stood up slowly. His stomach felt like it was on fire. He limped over to the bed and climbed on it. Private looked up and his eyes lit up. The window was open. It was usually locked. He ran and climbed out the window and ran as fast as he could. He could finally get out of here! Smack! Private staggered backwards.

This was the last word he heard before passing out, "Private?"

**Private's POV**

I sit up quickly, looking around. I was on a bed? Please tell me that me escaping was not a dream! I heard a door opening and I fixed my gaze at a penguin in front of the door. My eyes widened in fear Then in a flash, I recognized who it was. The penguin I thought I would never see in my life. Skipper. He never knew I was kidnapped. He probably thought I quit the team. He was going to kill me! Thinking of the thought scared me. I shook in fear as Skipper walked toward me.

"I'm sorry." I mumbled.

"Sorry for what?" He asked.

"I never ran away if that's what your think. I was kidnapped, by Blue" I whispered.

I laid on the bed, closing my eyes.

*** "Private wake up we got to go." A voice whispered, shaking me.

I opened my eyes. Kowalski was stand there.

"K'walski!" I squealed, hugging the daylights out of him.

"Private! CHOKING, NOT BREATHING!" He choked out.

I quickly let go of him.

"Sorry." I mumbled.

*** "Private why do you have bruises and cuts?" Skipper asked, with a confused gaze.

How do I explain this? That Blue abused me and I cut myself? He wouldn't like that I cut myself.

"Um, I fell." I lied.

Skipper shook his head then walked away. He didn't buy it but was tired to get the information out of me. I climbed in the bunk I missed so much. *** I groaned, getting out of my bunk. I walk over to the fridge to get a drink. After I did, I heard footsteps behind me. I froze. Please god It isn't Blue!


	2. Chapter 2

_*sighs* Stupid chapter_

_-Sweet Pripper_

Private?"

I yelped, falling backwards.

"Ugh.. Private, what the heck are doing up?" i heard a voice mutter.

I looked behind me to see I had fallen against Skipper.

"Um.. um... I was just going back to bed..." I gulped.

I stood up, and walked back to my bunk.

Skipper's POV

I folded my flippers, standing by Private's bunk waiting for him to wake up. Finally, the younger's eyes opened slowly.

"Um, what?" He asked nervously.

"Why do you have cuts and bruises?" I asked sternly.

"I told you-"

"That wasn't the truth!" I shouted.

He flinched.

"Well... Um...I-I-I... was just beat up by Blue." He stammered.

"How'd the cuts get there then?" I asked.

Private kicked me backwards then ran off. I jumped on my feet.

"Private?" I called, walking around the HQ.

Not in the restroom... I kicked the door to the lab open. I froze at what I saw. Private was laying on the floor, digging a razor into his flipper.

"PRIVATE, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" I shouted, blinded by rage.

Private looked where I was and froze. He dropped the razor.

"I-I-I.. Um..." He stammered, looking away.

"This is how you got cuts?! BY DOING THIS?!" I snapped.

He began crying but I didn't give a crap. He should know better than to do this!

Private's POV

I had grabbed the razor to kill myself before Skipper could even find out, but my idea didn't work... And now, Skipper was going to kill me. I couldn't do anything but cry.

"I can't help it skippa!" I sobbed.

I could feel his glare on me.

"YOU COULD'VE HELPED IT DAMN YOU!" He shouted.

I sobbed harder, "What could've I done?! I was scared and I didn't know what to do!"

It was silent before I heard skipper coming toward me.

Skipper's POV

I sighed, anger leaving my body. I gently walked toward him, he noticed and began to scoot away.

"Private.. Please.." I said softly.

He stared at me with tear filled eyes.I carefully got closer. I pulled Private in my flippers tenderly causing the small penguin to yelp.

"Please don't ever do it again..." I whispered in his ear.

"I-I'll t-try..." He whimpered.

I stood up with Private still in my flippers. I brought him out of the lab to his bunk. I grabbed a cloth off the table and cleaned his damaged flipper.


End file.
